Dead Rising 2 Weapons
:For the locations of every item in every store see Dead Rising 2 Stores for the location of every item in every area, see Fortune City. :See also Combo Weapons. Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide lists over 220 different non-combo weapons, not including vehicles. The first guide listed 141 Dead Rising Weapons. __TOC__ Weapons Gray means also in Case Zero. To edit the page on the weapon: click the first link. To edit the information which appears here, click "edit this weapon's information". Damage is on a five point scale, five causing the most damage. Damage and how long a weapon lasts are from the official guide. More traditional weapons Nontraditional weapons (loads slowly) Vehicles Combo Weapons See Combo Weapons. Unanswered Questions * Question Trivia *Dead Rising 2 producer Shin Ohara stated in an interview: ** "Blue Castle has come up with crazy ideas like the beer hat and paddlesaw. Our team in Japan wouldn’t be able to come up with those. We have to give a lot of credit to them for creating all of these weapons. Blue Castle has a guy who specializes in weapons. That’s all he thinks about everyday. He has fun everyday thinking about these weapons....That’s one good thing about working with them. They have some crazy ideas, some I guess Western ideas, North American ideas, we wouldn’t normally think of...most of the weapons they came up with that were really violent, crazy, and gory we liked them and they’re in the game right now." **"People can look forward to Capcom-ish...items, just like Dead Rising had." ** "The way Japanese people use duct tape is to maybe tape a cardboard box and that’s about it. Americans use duct tape for lots of things so it makes sense for Chuck to use duct tape to combine two weapons rather quickly without using screws or wrenches. It was a fast way and it fit the Dead Rising world."Spencer, Dead Rising 2 Interview On Duct Tape, The Timer, And Playboy, Siliconera, (August 13, 2010). *In a review: **"The biggest new feature that Case Zero brings to the table is, of course, the combo weapon system, where two items can be combined to form a super-weapon of zombie destruction. In order to prevent this sort of system from getting out of hand, it seems that the only combinations a player can make are the ones that are the most absurd and visually entertaining. Also, this system only appears to be one level deep, meaning that you cannot do something even more awesome like combine the paddlesaw with motor oil in order to create a fire-paddlesaw."Cho, Brian. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Blue Castle Games brings this zombie prequel to XBOX Live, CBS News, (September, 9 2010). * There are no Gumball Machine, Hanger, Hockey Stick, Shampoo, Shower Head and Sniper Rifle in common areas, only in stores. * Template:Strength 2 is a list of the strength of all Case Zero weapons created before the official dead rising guide was released, which had the strength of all weapons. This list will not be expanded further and is only retained to check the validity of the strength figures in the official guide. Weapons with the same name There are a couple of weapons which have different spellings, such as Sledge Hammer (Sledgehammer) and Fire Axe (Fire Axe). There are at least 48 weapons with the same name as in Dead Rising: # 2 x 4 (Dead Rising 2) # Acoustic Guitar (Dead Rising 2) # Baseball Bat (Dead Rising 2) # Bass Guitar (Dead Rising 2) # Bench (Dead Rising 2) # Bowling Ball (Dead Rising 2) # Bucket (Dead Rising 2) # Cardboard Box (Dead Rising 2) # Cash Register (Dead Rising 2) # Chainsaw (Dead Rising 2) # Cooking Oil (Dead Rising 2) # Dumbbell (Dead Rising 2) # Electric Guitar (Dead Rising 2) # Fire Extinguisher (Dead Rising 2) # Garbage Can (Dead Rising 2) # Gems (Dead Rising 2) # Golf Club (Dead Rising 2) # Gumball Machine (Dead Rising 2) # Handbag (Dead Rising 2) # Handgun (Dead Rising 2) # Hanger (Dead Rising 2) # Hockey Stick (Dead Rising 2) # Hunk of Meat (Dead Rising 2) # Lawn Mower (Dead Rising 2) # Lead Pipe (Dead Rising 2) # Machete (Dead Rising 2) # Mailbox (Dead Rising 2) # Meat Cleaver (Dead Rising 2) # Nightstick (Dead Rising 2) # Paint Can (Dead Rising 2) # Painting (Dead Rising 2) # Parasol (Dead Rising 2) # Plywood (Dead Rising 2) # Propane Tank (Dead Rising 2) # Push Broom (Dead Rising 2) # Pylon (Dead Rising 2) # Queen (Dead Rising 2) # Saw Blade (Dead Rising 2) # Servbot Mask (Dead Rising 2) # Shampoo (Dead Rising 2) # Shotgun (Dead Rising 2) # Shower Head (Dead Rising 2) # Skateboard (Dead Rising 2) # Sniper Rifle (Dead Rising 2) # Soccer Ball (Dead Rising 2) # Step Ladder (Dead Rising 2) # Stool (Dead Rising 2) # Water Gun (Dead Rising 2) PC names for weapons In the PC files items.txt many of the weapon names are different, including: Video Gallery References See also * Greene's Hardware, showing dozens of the weapons. External links * What Weapons Would You Say Are The Best ,Most Powerful,PP Earner, Psychopath Killers?, GameSpot, (Sept 21, 2010). * Dead Rising 2 Weapon Combiner, xbox.com, (August 2010).